


lock it up and throw away the key

by nishisoyabean



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Mention of Panic Attack, Multi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishisoyabean/pseuds/nishisoyabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has been hiding a secret from Bokuto and Kuroo, and he decides to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock it up and throw away the key

"Bo? Akaashi? Does soup sound okay for lunch?" Kuroo called from the kitchen, the sound of pots clinging drowned out by his voice.

"Sure!" Bokuto responded, eyes focused on his game of Mario Kart.

"I'll have to decline, I have a doctor's appointment I need to go to." Akaashi wiggled out of his boyfriend's grip, the older boy whining. He pressed a kiss on the temple of the owl-like boy, hushing him.

He walked over to the front door, absentmindedly putting on his coat and shoes. Kuroo came from the kitchen, kissing him goodbye.

"Bye! See you later!" Akaashi waved to his two trouble makers, walking out the door.

After the door had shut, Kuroo dropped his fake smile.

"Doctors appointment? Another one? What could he be doing?" Kuroo sighed, draping himself across Bokuto's lap.

Bokuto paused his game, eyebrows raising in concern. He looped his fingers through Kuroo's pitch black hair, kneading his head softly.

"I don't know. Akaashi went to the doctor a lot when we went to Fukurodani, but would never tell me no matter how much I questioned him." Bokuto frowned.

"Should we ask him? Or follow him next time?" Kuroo mumbled aloud.

"We aren't going to follow him, that would be rude and a invasion of privacy. Whatever it is must be very important to him."

"...Do you think he could be cheating on us?" Kuroo whispered, teeth gnawing at his lower lip.

"No, he isn't like that. I think we should talk to him when he gets home." Kuroo nodded at Bo's statement, picking himself up once more.

"Good idea. I'll go start lunch, then."

•

Akaashi shut the door, waving his boyfriends goodbye. The smile he had, vanished as he made his way down the stairs.

He hated keeping secrets. Especially one this big. But what if they found out? What if they broke up with him? The cons outweighed the pros, so he just kept to himself.

Akaashi made his way up town, the bustling city drowned out by his everlasting worries.

He arrived earlier than expected. He checked in, then sank into the first chair near him. He let out a big sigh, hands tugging at his messy raven hair.

The doctor came and got him, doing the normal routine. They finished, Akaashi folding his prescription note and putting it away. He opened the door to leave, but stopped in the doorway.

"..Can I ask you a question?" Akaashi turned back around, facing the doctor.

"Sure, go ahead." The doctor smiled patiently at him.

"How do I tell my partners that I'm transgender? I kept it off for this long.. But I feel like I need to tell them."

The doctor made a puzzled face, thinking for a second.

"Just tell them the truth. That's it." He smiled, turning back around.

The truth?

Akaashi numbly left the office, his thoughts conflicting with the advice he was given.

Is it really that easy?

Akaashi rode the train home, getting off after almost missing his stop.

He stopped in front of the apartment door. Their, apartment door. The one where good memories had been made, and bad ones. He loved this place, and didn't want to let it go. He loved them.

After he collected his final thoughts, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

"I'm back." He called, shedding his shoes and coat.

"Just in time! I was just about to put away lunch, I'll heat it back up." Kuroo smiled softly, getting up.

"Ah, there's no need. I-I'm not hungry." Akaashi shifted his eyes down, the reality setting in.

"Keiji, are you alright?" Bokuto puzzled, catching the look on his face.

"U-Uh, can I talk to you two? It's important to me." Akaashi's breathing was jagged, his eyes raking up Kuroo and Bokuto's body with such unease.

"Of course." Kuroo spoke softly, his actions slow and thought out. The two boys knew what to do when he got like this.

Bokuto and Kuroo placed themselves on the couch, while Akaashi was sitting in front of them, nervously picking the thread on his shirt.

When they were both comfortable and waiting for him, Akaashi took a shaky breath.

"I haven't been completely honest about myself to you guys. I've always been afraid if anyone found out, everyone would hate me. I-I don't want to lose either of you, but you guys have started to notice it."

The tears stain his face, but he doesn't notice.

"I go to the doctors once a month for testosterone." Akaashi breathes, taking it slow.

"I've been taking it since I was 13, when I came out to my parents." Kuroo understood immediately, the fear washing away.

Akaashi took one of each of their hands, watery eyes reflection in their own.

"I identify as a transgender male. I wasn't born a guy, and I don't have a d-dick." He stutters, blushing.

He drops their hands, locking back up.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, I get it. I'll pack up and leave. I just... Thought you should know the truth."

Kuroo sniffles, wiping his tears and snot with his sleeve.

"There's no need to do that. Right Kou?" He smiles at Bokuto, getting a smile back.

"We fell in love with you, not your body. It doesn't change how we feel about you." The usually silly boy, confidently smiles.

Akaashi sobs happily, Bokuto pulling him into his chest. Kuroo just shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his lovers.

"I-I love y-you both. S-So much." Akaashi cries, burying himself between them.

Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other with a grin, smiling.

"We love you too!" "We love you too!"

They laugh together, not as three but one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do! This is my first published work, I hope you like it! If I messed up anywhere, let me know! 
> 
> I really would appreciate comments, tell me how I did!
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more haikyuu stuff: nishisoyabean


End file.
